


《作曲家熬夜是有奖励的》

by Theresa0



Category: mafusora
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theresa0/pseuds/Theresa0
Summary: 车





	《作曲家熬夜是有奖励的》

そらる是被いろは踩醒的，他睡得迷糊，以为まふ作曲结束也要来睡了，闭着眼睛边慢吞吞地往另一边缩给他腾地方，边伸手去盲摸自己男朋友的方位。

自然是捞了个空，倒是いろは误解成这个睡自己主人床的黑发生物在要抱抱，乖巧地钻进他手肘和胸前的空间里。“原来是いろは酱啊......”睁开眼花了点时间适应黑暗，そらる抓过手机，已经凌晨两点半了，まふ那家伙还没有搞完吗？

不会又在工作室里睡着了吧，他男朋友一旦熬夜过度就容易不分场合的突然爆睡，趴在桌子上睡的话明天肯定会浑身酸痛。そらる决定去看看，推开被子时遭冷空气刺激得抖一抖，他是裸睡党，抓了件睡衣套上后抱起いろは，“走，我们去找你爸爸。”

看来まふ没睡，そらる刚敲了两下门里面的人就应声道，“そらるさん直接进来就好没关系的。”听声音还很精神。いろは呼噜呼噜地从臂弯里跳出来跑回客厅，主人告诉过它这个房间不能进去，そらる还没琢磨过来是怎么回事，まふ已经来给他开门了。

白头发的青年戴着框架眼镜，脸上一点妆没有的缘故，平时刮的细细的眉毛淡到几乎消失，黑眼圈倒是颜色浓重，但眼睛却是亮晶晶的。这代表他写出了满意的曲子了，まふ拉着そらる的手往电脑前带，“来听听怎么样，我觉得そらるさん肯定也会喜欢的，这次稍微尝试加了新的乐器，编曲也调整...”一说起自己擅长的领域まふ就忍不住兴奋话多，そらる突然出声打断了他。

“好冰。”そらる低头盯着まふ抓在自己腕上的右手。

“诶？”

そらる缓缓拿起他的那只手，紧贴住自己刚睡醒余温仍暖的脖颈，“手好冰。”他语气平静，神情坦然，还又拉了他另一只手过来一并按在脖子两侧。まふ像是被突然按下了静音键，脑内空白一片，手心里全是恋人的脉搏，再开口时声音已经低沉了，“そらるさん要听吗？”

对就放在附近的第二把凳子视若无物，まふ自己在电脑前的转椅里坐下，反扣住そらる的手把他按到自己膝盖上坐着。虽然两人实际身高差只有两厘米，但そらる骨架小，又爱猫背，整个人就比まふ小了两个号，坐在后者腿上看起来也不会违和。起先そらる有点不自在试图拒绝，まふ把耳机戴在他头上。

そらる不是很擅长夸人，这些年对まふ反反复复就是那几句，偉い、うまい、すごい，可是まふ每次听到后都表现得很高兴的样子，似乎怎么都听不腻。

终于这次まふ不再满足于そらる的口头赞扬，曲子放完以后他仍抱着そらる不允许他起身，用脸颊磨蹭そらる宽松睡衣没包裹住的肩颈，“我这么努力，そらるさん不应该给好孩子奖励吗。”

你都二十八了，这样撒娇真的好吗？そらる被他弄得痒痒的，只得答应，“去卧室吧。”

まふ把脸埋在他后脑勺蓬松丰盛的卷毛里摇头，そらる终于表现的有点惊讶，使劲回头想看着他，没能成功，“你要在这里？”后脑勺的まふ嗯了一声，然后故意换回撒娇时的声线，开始复读不行吗そらるさん。

真没办法，そらる妥协，“我帮你含一次。”这里空间太狭小，估计能做的也只有口。说着就想从まふ腿上滑下去，但他刚站起来，まふ也跟着起身，接着又把自己按回转椅里。

“そらるさん这不是刚好没穿内裤吗，我来吧。”

！才意识到自己一直裸着下半身坐在まふ身上，本来打算去看看他的情况就回去睡觉，只套了件宽大的上衣没有特意穿好内裤，失策了，そらる捂住脸。交给他处理也好，不用自己费力气，そらる现在只能如此自我安慰，由着まふ掀开睡衣，半跪下来。

交往了好几年，倒不至于做这些事还会害羞，但在工作室还是头一次。そらる想到自己正半裸着坐在まふ平时工作的椅子里，后者还跪在他腿间，忍不住脊椎发麻，那个人还在贪得无厌地要求，“可以把腿抬到两边的扶手上吗？”

转椅里的黑发男人闻言迟疑了一下，还是顺从地把腿弯挂上扶手，下半身完全对面前的人打开。そらる生怕他再多话提出什么不成熟的建议，先伸手掌握主动权，搂着まふ的脑袋将其按进自己大腿内侧交汇处。

唱见的喉咙是很珍贵的，他们轻易不会为对方做深喉，也没这个必要，まふ对そらる所有的喜好和敏感处都熟记于心，含吮几下就能让そらる发出舒服的叹息。灵活的舌头绕着头部打圈，撩拨足了再卷过顶端的小孔，带点琴茧的指尖拂过柔软的会阴处，掌根刚好可以轻柔挤压略微鼓胀的囊袋，很快贴着自己脸颊的大腿内侧肌肤渗出薄汗。

好舒服，そらる眯起眼喘息，按在まふ后脑的手渐渐无力，改为搂着他的脖子摩挲。这样的そらるさん很诱人，但还不够，这间工作室的隔音效果很好，如果不让そらるさん叫的失控一点就太浪费了。

そらる感觉到顶端温暖的口腔离开，和柱身相比微凉柔软的唇缓慢向下蹭去，舌尖在囊袋和会阴的凹陷稍作停留。还没反映过来也没有想到，穴口处传来温暖濡湿，そらる惊得差点滑开，“你干什么呢！まふ你别...唔......”话没说出口，まふ就着他张开腿的姿势使得穴口微张开的缝隙探了根手指进去，随意翻搅了一下，把そらる的脑子也给搅成黏糊糊的咖喱。

“不用害羞，很干净。”まふ理所当然的表情仿佛他是在给そらる检查身体。

“不是...”羞耻的眼泪都快急出来了，そらる心理上一时没法接受，呜咽着想缩回腿，奈何早就被舔的腿软。

“别怕。”指尖安抚地揉弄后穴的褶皱，“我让そらるさん难受了吗？”まふ并不心急，循循善诱，“弄疼这里了吗？”

そらる摇头，咬着嘴唇目光闪烁，也不能说是不喜欢，就是太...太刺激，他们以前没这么玩过。

揉弄后穴的手指感受到紧绷感在减轻，まふ知道そらる并没有排斥，尝试着埋下头再舔了一下，そらる尖锐地吸气，但这次没挣扎。

从来不知道外面也能敏感成这样，そらる头晕眼花，只能感受到身后那处湿热的过分，简直就像自己流水了一样。まふ甚至还没进去，他就已经硬的发疼，但是还不够，离高潮还差一截，他含混地呻吟着去抓まふ的后颈，想叫他再快点用力点，腿不自觉张得更开。

知道是时候了，他的恋人已经完全为他打开，まふ用手指轻轻掰开那张不断收缩的小嘴，舌尖挤进柔软高热的甬道。刚进去一点稍微勾了勾，そらる使劲摇了下头几乎是在哭喊，绷紧全身直接高潮了。

内壁先是紧紧夹住侵入的舌，随即因高潮而痉挛着变得松弛，趁机まふ舔的更深了些，抬眼看到そらる瘫在椅子里，连脖子都泛着潮红。

高潮之后再被弄会更敏感，まふ的舌头弄得他里面又麻又痒，很快又有了感觉，却搔不到痒处，需要更硬更长的东西进来。そらる已经足够湿润，まふ知道他想要什么，把软成一滩奶油的恋人从椅子里抱到桌上，移开鼠标耳机等可能会硌到そらる的所有东西，并拢食指和中指进入扩张。完全情动的身体适应的很快，小穴早被舔得松软，毫不费劲就直接吞下了まふ大半的阴茎。

尚未从之前被舔的刺激里缓过来，又迷迷糊糊地插进来滚热的阴茎，そらる脑子还处在茫然的状态，身体却已然全部绽开，完全意识不到自己正在做什么似的紧紧缠着まふ，无论四肢还是绵软的肉壁，甚至当まふ要帮他擦去脸颊泪水的时候去偏头去含他的手指。

好糟糕，像是被玩坏了，愧疚感此时转瞬即逝，情欲占了上风。まふ抽出一部分，圆润的头部抵住入口附近栗子大小的敏感区磨，逼得そらる崩溃地哭出声，才放过那里直戳到底。

考虑到在桌子上做对そらる腰不好，得快点结束才行，在一次顶入极深处后まふ伏在神志不清的黑发男人耳边道，“そらるさん，夹紧我。”后者茫然地看着他，还是顺服地咬紧了体内的阴茎。啄吻一下そらる的嘴唇，まふ尝试着抽动，肠腔窒息般纠缠住他带来不小的阻力，这样そらる也更有感觉，每动一下都能清晰感受到上面的筋络蹭过黏膜。

そらる没能坚持多久，第二次高潮来得急促而悠长，透明的前液浸湿了两个人的下腹，还在随着まふ挺腰的节奏不停流出。前列腺高潮会持续很久，そらる目光涣散，看不到头的无尽快感到了可怕的程度，恍惚中有人吻他，眼前浮动着白色的光斑。

那是什么，天使的光环吗，そらる迷惑地伸出还在不住颤抖的手，去摸，丝丝缕缕的从指缝间穿过。原来不是什么光环，是まふ的头发，そらる不自觉微笑起来，“好き。”

小腹忽然一阵酸软，有稍凉的液体灌入，まふ没能抵抗住这突如其来的告白，还来不及抽出就内射在里面。

等到そらる从高潮后劲中找回意识时，まふ已经给他清理的差不多了，狭小的密封空间里都是性爱的味道，他男朋友正专注于他腿间，手指小心地搅弄嫣红的穴肉导出精液。そらる手肘撑着桌面支起身，“射里面了？”

“抱歉，看着そらるさん的样子没忍住。”做完后まふ的声音总会哑一点，他脸正对着そらる私处，说话时呼出的气扑在还发烫的敏感肌肤上，惹得后者直往后缩。

别把责任推给我啊，そらる拍了下まふ的手臂算是抱怨，“里面应该没有了吧，你别玩了，我想去——啊！”

手指突然插到深处，抽出时带出些精水，まふ对他晃晃，“这次没有了。”

そらる抓过桌子上的纸抽砸他的脸。

 

 

【fin】


End file.
